Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987)/Body count
R.I.P. Fairview Cemetery staff had to dig six fresh graves after a gentleman by the name of Freddy Krueger had a little fun with the staff and patients at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. Freddy Krueger victims Donald Thompson death.jpg| Donald Thompson Jennifer Caulfield death.jpg| Jennifer Caulfield Nancy Thompson death.jpg| Nancy Thompson Phillip Anderson death.jpg| Phillip Anderson Taryn White death.jpg| Taryn White Will Stanton death.jpg| Will Stanton Honorable mentions It would be bad form to not give an honorable mention to two false kills presented in this film. These are on-screen character deaths (of a sorts) that did not actually take place in the reality of the film, but rather in the dreams of certain characters. Kristen Parker had a nightmare in which Freddy Krueger beheaded her mother with his claws whereupon the head continued to talk, criticizing Kristen for being such a rotten daughter. Another scene, taken from Jennifer Caulfield's dream, shows a television talk show in which Dick Cavett is interviewing Zsa Zsa Gabor. During the broadcast, Cavett morphs into Freddy Krueger, shouts an obscenity, and then lunges at Ms. Gabor. Elaine Parker death.jpg| Elaine Parker Freddy attacks Zsa Zsa.jpg| Zsa Zsa Gabor Breakdown For a slasher film, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors has a surprisingly low body count. Discounting supernatural entities like Freddy Krueger and Sister Mary Helena, there are six on-screen deaths in the film, and two suicides that are referenced off-panel. * Donald Thompson: Freddy threw him across a junkyard and impaled him on the fin of a Cadillac. * Jennifer Caulfield: Freddy animated a wall-mounted television set, which sprung robot arms that picked her up and smashed her head-first into the picture tube. * Nancy Thompson: Freddy lulled her into a false sense of security by posing as her father, then stabbed her in the stomach with his claws. * Phillip Anderson: Without question, the most gruesome death in the film. Freddy sliced open his arms and legs, pulled out his tendons and then made him into a human puppet before cutting the veritable strings, and tossing him off the balcony of the hospital. * Taryn White: Freddy turned his finger tips into hypodermic needles and then jammed them into open sores on Taryn's arms, causing her to overdose on whatever fictional dream drug Freddy had inside the needles. * Will Stanton: Freddy pinned him against the wall and then stabbed him through the chest with his claws. Chronological order * Phillip Anderson * Jennifer Caulfield * Taryn White * Will Stanton * Donald Thompson * Nancy Thompson Survivors It would be unfair to have a moment of silence for the dearly departed without at least giving an honorable mention to the survivors of Freddy's massacre. Surviving staff * Elizabeth Simms * Neil Gordon * Nurse Marcie * Max * Lorenzo * Doctor Carver Surviving patients * Joey Crusel * Kristen Parker * Roland Kincaid See also Category:Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987)/Media